A windshield wiper control receives information as to the amount of moisture on the windshield through a sensor which is arranged within the area which is swept by the windshield wipers.
In practice it has turned out that merely when driving in definitely rainy weather there is a need for continuous operation of the windshield wipers. In drizzle or humid weather it is often necessary to intervene manually in the wiping frequency in order to avoid that the wipers are operated on a too dry windshield, which may result in a reduced view and unnecessary wear of both the wiper motor and the wiper blade. It is known that by means of a conventional windshield wiper control, fixed intervals between the individual activation of the wipers may be obtained. However, manual intervention is still needed for adaption of the length of the intervals in relation to changing weather conditions.